


Nur diese Nacht

by Elf11



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elf11/pseuds/Elf11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The World Cup Trophy celebration night when Thomas got drunk and overheard Philipp's Germany retirement...<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nur diese Nacht

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed, first fanfic as a non native speaker, I'm sure there are tons of errors...please let me know!  
> Correction and feedback are much appreciated :))

Being the first one who took the World Cup Trophy from the hands of Philipp, Thomas didn’t even recover from the adrenaline excitement, had caught a glimpse of Philipp from the corner of his eyes. His captain stepped aside quietly, back seemed a little too lonely. Thomas passed the trophy to some teammate, thinking it’s not so much special at all, then walked towards Philipp.

Only being so near did he know that his stoic captain was secretly crying. To say crying was not exactly correct, but Thomas swore he had seen Philipp raised his hand to wipe the tears, besides, his eyes were still red, just like a bunny. Without thinking, Thomas stepped forward intuitively, stretched out his arms to circle his tiny captain in his arms, bent his furry head and gently rubbed it on Philipp’s neck.

Like a century, or maybe just a second, he felt Philipp struggling slightly under his arms. Thomas ignored it all, held him even tighter with a little more strength - he did not want to let go. 

*

He was eager to do so the moment the referee blew the final whistle, to hold his captain tight under the eyes of the world and tell him that we made it, we were the world champions.

Unfortunately he was one step behind and was hugged by his equally ecstatic teammates, had no other way but to watch Philipp giving his first hug after the final to someone else.

Finally breaking free from his teammates, he saw Philipp came towards him and Bastian, smile soaring to thousands of volts immediately. But it froze in the next second, he could not help but to curse in Bavarian dialect - his captain saw a lonely Toni on the pitch and hugged him, that’s fine, but what Thomas didn’t count was that the excited young man threw him down to the pitch, bowling forth and back several times!

With red eyes, the little thoughts that can’t tell anyone else but being pressed in the deep heart suddenly stirred up in Thomas’ mind, he felt upset, gloomy and jealousy. If only it were him to do so...

*

“Thomas...Thomas!”

He shivered, loosened up his muscles unconsciously.

Philipp broke free from his arms, looking up to the striker that was a head taller than himself and spoke with his usually calm tone: “you almost choked me, Thomas.”

Thomas knew he should apologize, or make a harmless joke, covering it slightly. But somehow he heard a trace of special meaning from the too normal complaint words. He scratched his head, his always chattering without stop mouth wide open, giggling unknowingly.

Philipp shook his head. He was about to make jokes about it, yet from the corner of his eyes he saw Miro pacing up, then changed his mind to hug his old friend who had been alongside with himself over a decade.

Thomas looked at the scene these two held together, listening to the celebration sounds of his overjoyed teammates, his mouth even wider: it was really good to win!


End file.
